A Lion In Snakes Skin
by Emmet.Jasper.Carlisle
Summary: Welcome to year two! Please read the AN at the top if you haven't read the original story, I Have A What?, otherwise some things wont make much sense. Enjoy! Review and give me feedback if you'd like. I'd love it if you did!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! For those of you who don't know me, I'm EJC. Nice to meet you! This is a short story that is based on my story _I Have A What?_ You don't have to read it in order to understand what this story is about, although there are a few things that reading it would help clear up. If you've read my story you can skip to the story now, but if not I'd recommend you finish reading this part, so you aren't to totally lost.

First of all, Anastasia Potter is not really a Potter at all. She is Harry's half sister, daughter to Severus Snape. I won't get into all of the details about _How_ or _why, _there's a lot there to explain.

Secondly, the Malfoys are actually good, kind people, who love both Harry and Anna as if they were blood related.

This story takes place the summer before their second year of Hogwarts, in the month that the Potter children are at their Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's home.

I do not own Harry Potter, any part of the amazing plot our Queen created, or anything related to Harry Potter. Anna is my sole creation as is my twist on the plot our Queen created.

Enjoy!

As Severus Snape watched his two children climb onto the Hogwarts Express after a very trying and dangerous year, he felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his chest. The danger that was the Dark Lord was gone, although not for good. Harry and Anna had managed to fight him off, much to Severus's horror as he was bound and forced to watch his children fight for their lives in the dungeons. But now he had a bigger problem to face.

Getting his house ready to become home to two near teenage children and a couple extra bedroom's in case their friends wanted to stay a night or two over the summer. He sighed and went to his chambers, packing his things with a flick of his wand and shrinking them so they could fit into his pockets and not be damaged in the floo.

Severus Snape hadn't by any means softened his demeanor upon reuniting with his children once more, in fact he'd actually gotten harder of the whole of Gryffidor house because he wanted them to exceed and beat his snakes whom he supposedly favored. Over the past year he took many points from Gryffindor, but he gave them two times as many points as he took because of the excellent work they produced. Only, he didn't give them the points out right, he couldn't been seen as possibly favoring the Lions, it'd ruin his reputation and put his children at risk.

_The sins of the father…_

It didn't take long for Severus Snape to arrive home, and once there he set about cleaning and preparing rooms for the next couple weeks to come. Dust disappeared, curtains were opened, the kitchen cleaned, books put into their proper places, dangerous potions ingredients and most of his equipment moved into an unused room that would become his and his children's brewing room over the summer. He went to the store and picked out paint for the first time in years, using his magic to paint one room purple and black and the other red and gold, while the guest rooms were painted in a neutral blue color that he fancied.

He was so excited about bringing his children home that he even set about painting the kitchen and the living room, just to liven the room up a little and make them feel more at home, rather than having the rooms be dark and gloomy.

His godson and his daughter's boyfriend, Draco, came over to help him paint, Severus making him paint the Muggle way just to see how long it would take the boy to complain. But Draco never complained, only talked about how much he missed his best friend and his girlfriend and how much he knew they were going to like the house.

"And we can fly around the back yard right? Or they can come over to my house and we can fly. Did you know that their cousin is fat? Apparently they give him tons of food but don't like feeding Harry or Anna. Do you think I could help make dinner for the day we pick them up? I've always wanted to learn how to cook the muggle way, but father thinks I'd hurt myself. Mother doesn't know how to cook, she says that's what the house elves are for. I wonder what Anna likes to eat? I never really paid attention, she's so pretty I just kind of stare at her. Harry will eat anything, he's not picky. Mother say's I'm picky, am I picky Uncle?"

Severus smiled at his non-stop chatter and shook his head, "No Draco, you're not picky. And yes I'll teach you how to cook and you can help me cook dinner when I bring them home. I'm sure your parents would love to have you cook for them."

Draco beamed and picked up his chatter again, causing Severus to laugh softly as Draco painted cabinets a dark green color. Draco came over nearly every day, and on the day that he was going to pick up Harry and Anna he showed up with his father Lucius.

"You know, almost every time I've been over here it's been so dark and dreary." He smiled, "I like the color."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Make fun of the color and I'll hex you."

"Scary Severus, very frightening."

"Are we going?"

Draco nodded excitedly, "I miss them! Let's go!"

Lucius and Severus both shook their heads smiling as they walked into the back yard and apparated a couple blocks away from the Dursley home. Draco was bouncing up and down as the group made their way down the street and to the door, but stopped as the three of them got to the door and heard screaming.

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY?! I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITIES UNDER THIS ROOF!"

The adults looked at each other and pulled their wands out before knocking on the door. It was quite for a moment and then the door opened. Harry was pulling on his shirt while Anna rubbed her wrist, the walrus of a man who opened the door turned pale at the sight of the two adults with wands pointed at him.

"Would you mind telling me why you're yelling at _my_ children Dursley?" Severus snarled


	2. Chapter 2

**AnnaPOV**

We've been at the Dursley's house for a month, and not surprisingly Harry and I were already in trouble. They over reacted, like normal, after when Dudley demanded I pass the bacon I told him:

"You forgot the magic word."

Who knew a simple sentence would ignite such a horrible response?

"WHAT HAVE YOU TWO BEEN TOLD ABOUT USING THE M WORD?" Uncle Vernon demanded grabbing my arm and Harry's shirt, pulling us out of the room, "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY?! I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITIES UNDER THIS ROOF!"

There was a sudden knock on the door and Uncle Vernon immediately turned into a horrible, simpering man. He let us go, and as we righted ourselves, opened the door. I smiled widely as he was greeted with two wands in his face and my Dad glaring at him.

"Would you mind telling me why you're yelling at _my_ children Dursley?" he asked

"Where's _my_ Anna?" Draco asked petulantly

"Dad!" I said happily, "Draco!"

"Hi Uncle Lucius." Harry said

"You!" Uncle Vernon said furiously.

"Harry, Anna, get your things." Dad said calmly

"They're kind of…locked up…" Harry said

"Locked up?" Uncle Lucius asked confused, "Why would your things be locked up?"

Dad kept his eyes trained on Uncle Vernon, "These particular muggles are worse than you can imagine Lucius. Get them their things Dursley."

Uncle Vernon backed up and unlocked the cupboard, "I want you out." He spat, "all of you!"

Harry pulled our stuff out, handed me my wand, and put a few odd ball items in his trunk. Dudley came out and, upon seeing me holding my wand, promptly passes out, causing the room to shake as he fell. I moved to stand behind Dad and Uncle Lucius with Harry. Uncle Vernon, who'd let out a roar of indignation when Dudley passed out, turned to us.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he screamed, "OUT! GET OUT!"

Harry and I moved quickly, not daring to disobey him in his state of mind, followed quickly by Draco.

"Merlin he's a scary one." Draco said catching my hand and pulling me to him before kissing me squarely on the mouth.

I briefly heard Harry let out a barking laugh as I was caught by surprise, but relaxed into him a moment later. Draco smiled as I finally, unwillingly, pulled away.

"Oi! Potter!"

I turned to the voice, it was one of Dudley's friends who had tried to kiss me once before but ended up with a black eye. I chose to ignore him as Draco leaned in and kissed me again and Uncle Lucius laughed.

"Draco." Dad said, "I'm warning you because you're my godson. Keep that to a minimum around me or I might poison you."

I rolled my eyes and Draco separated from me, "You wouldn't dare."

Dad smirked, "Wouldn't I?"

"Potter!" Tyler yelled again heading towards me

"Tyler, I wouldn't—" Harry started

Tyler grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, leaning in to kiss me. I tried to pull away, but Draco beat me do it and shoved him away from me. Tyler rounded on him, fist swinging towards his face. There was a crunch and Draco started beeding, I pulled Tyler off Draco and punched him in the gut before punching him in the nose.

"Keep your paws off my boyfriend." I snarled shoving him away from me, "and keep away from me."

Tyler slouched off, holding his nose as I carefully examined Draco.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you're beating people up?"

Uncle Lucius, eyes wide, looked over Draco's bleeding nose, "Are you okay?"

Draco nodded, "Remind me not to fight that one again."

Harry laughed, "Trust me Draco, he wont come near you. Anna scares people."

Dad pulled Draco up, "Come on. Let's get going."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as I helped steady Draco

Dad pulled his wand out, pulling Harry onto the sidewalk, "My house. We'll take the Knight Bus."

A blue, double decker bus appeared and Uncle Lucius and I helped an unsteady Draco onto it. Dad slid into his school role and motioned for Harry to get on the bus. He didn't say a word for the whole twenty minute bus ride, but for good reason. The bus had a couple people on it and they were staring at us already. I sat close to Draco, who leaned his head against my shoulder.

"Are you okay Dray?" I asked worriedly

"Muggle fighting isn't my favorite." He mumbled, "My head hurts."

I smiled, "Thank you for trying to help me."

"He did more damage to me than I did to him."

I smiled, "It was very brave."

Harry smiled, "Very hot to Draco. I'm surprised she's not all over you."

"You'd do well not to engage in such activity in front of people you don't know." Dad said in his school voice

I smiled as grabbed the table as the bus lurched to a stop, Uncle Lucius got up quickly.

"Let's go."

I helped Draco get up and we moved carefully off the bus. He wobbled a little as he stepped down and his knees buckled, putting most of his weight on me.

"I'm about ready to fireman carry your butt, mister." I said holding him up

"My head hurts."

"I know." Harry said coming over to Draco's other side to help hold him up, "Tyler hit's kind of hard. He knocked me out last summer, I woke up in the alley at midnight and they wouldn't let me in the house."

"Cissa is going to be furious you let a muggle attack your son." Dad said

"Anna had it taken care of." Uncle Lucius said sheepishly as he opened the gate and Harry and I dragged Draco.

"He needs some sleep and his nose fixed. His head will stop hurting." I said, "Tyler's broken my nose before too, Draco will live."

"You were attacked by the muggle?" Dad asked with narrowed eyes.

"Muggles." I said, "Plural. Dudley has a few friends who don't like us."

"And a couple who think trying to kiss Anna is funny." Harry said, "She's never been one for physical contact unless it was someone she considered family. Like all of us."

Aunt Cissa met us outside the Manor, wand in hand, looking livid.

"What happened to my son?" she demanded

"He tried to pull my cousins friend off me." I said smiling, "Don't worry I made sure he paid for it."

"How bad is it?"

"His nose is broken." Harry said, "And he weighs a ton."

We carted him inside and laid him on the couch in one of the many rooms. Aunt Cissa shook her head as she waved her wand and Draco's nose snapped into place.

"Ow!"

"At least you don't have to wait for it to heal on its own." I said, "That hurts more."

Harry nodded, "Especially when you have to share a bed with someone who rolls around."

I punched his arm, "Shut up Harry."

Draco wiped his bloody face on his sleeve, "We were supposed to make dinner."

Harry and I looked at each other and smiled, "You were going to make dinner?"

"I missed you guys." He said wiping more blood off, "Uncle Sev's been boring and painting for weeks. Plus I don't have help with my homework."

"We're useless with the homework Draco." I said, "Everything was locked up when we got back, we haven't even had a chance to look at it."

He closed his eyes, "My head really hurts guys."

I smiled and wiped a smear of blood off his lips, "Sleep it off, Dray. You'll be okay"

He nodded and seemed to fall asleep instantly as Aunt Cissa handed me a warm washcloth. I wiped the blood off and noticed some bruising around his eyes.

"He's going to look like a raccoon." I said handing the washcloth back to her

Harry made a noise of agreement, "Could be worse. Tyler could have broken a bone or beat him senseless like he did to me last year."

Dad's eye's narrowed at that, "I made him pay for it." I smiled

"And Uncle Vernon very nearly beat you to death." Harry drawled sarcastically

"Excuse me?" Dad asked, "He did what to you?"

"Tyler and Dudley were beating up Harry and when I stepped in Dudley ran to tell on me. By the time Uncle Vernon got there Tyler was in worse shape than Harry."

"And by the time I woke up she was in worse shape than Tyler." Harry said, "She had broken and bruised ribs, sprained knee, and her shoulder was dislocated. Her head was cracked open, nose broken, and one eye was swollen shut."

Dad stood up, "Lucius we're going. Narcissa look after them will you?"

"I didn't tell you the cool part!" Harry frowned

Dad looked down at him shaking his head, "What was the best part, Harry?"

"She healed herself when she finally fell asleep. I watched as it happened, it was pretty amazing."

Dad smiled and ruffled his hair, "You two are very powerful. Now if you excuse me I'm going to revoke their guardianship and fix this mess that Dumbledore created. You will not be going back there."

Harry and I looked at each other uncertainly, "Really? But Dumbledore said—"

Dad squeezed our shoulders, "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn. I won't let you go back."

Dad turned and Uncle Lucius followed him out. Aunt Cissa called a house elf to take Draco to his room and smiled at us.

"Are you two okay? You two look thinner than when I last saw you."

"Uncle Vernon said I looked fat and that I didn't need to eat anything." I said

She summoned a house elf and had sandwiches and soup brought to the dining room as she muttered angrily. Harry and I devoured everything, this having been our first real meal since we left Hogwarts those months ago, and sat in happy silence. A house elf had brought our trunks into the living room, and while Aunt Cissa worked on going through our clothes and sixing any tears, Harry and I began working on our homework. We worked until it was dark outside and we couldn't focus on anything anymore, Aunt Cissa was pacing.

"They should have been back by now." She said softly, "What are they doing?"

"Do you think Uncle Vernon might have had them arrested?" I asked

"He wouldn't dare," Harry said stretching, "What time is it?"

"Time for you two to get to bed." Aunt Cissa said summoning a house elf, "Take them to Draco's room and show them the extra beds put up."

We both hugged her and were whisked away by the elf, Toby. Upon entering Draco's room we saw two smaller mattresses on the floor, both with multiple pillows and large comforters. As soon as Toby left Harry and I crawled into bed with Draco, waking him up a little.

"'Arry? 'Nna?"

"Go to sleep Draco." Harry sleepily from my other side

I wrapped an arm around Draco's chest, "Love you Dray."

He mumbled incoherently and moved closer to me and fell asleep, Harry and myself not too far behind him.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed chapter one of year two! Thank you to everyone who voted and helped name this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Me again! You guys are so wonderful and I'm so thankful for your support. Keep being awesome and keep me in line with those reviews! Let me know if you like it or if you don't!

**DracoPOV**

I woke up really warm to the point where I tried to throw my blanket off. Only it turned out that my blanket was my girlfriend and she did not appreciate being pushed off me and into her brother.

Why the hell were they in bed with me anyway? And why did my head hurt?

"That wasn't nice." Anna grumbled shifting closer to me.

"Now I'm cold." Harry said sitting up.

"I'm still tired."

"I'm cold. Come cuddle."

I rolled my eyes, "You two are weird."

"That's what happens when you live with our Aunt and Uncle." Harry said putting and arm over Anna and cuddling closer to her, "We didn't have much to keep us warm besides each other."

"And Harry's always warmer than blankets." Anna said

"How's your head by the way?" Harry asked

Anna sighed and sat up, "I'll never get back to sleep."

We ignored her, "It hurts still. What exactly happened?"

"You tried to save Anna from a muggle twice your size." Harry laughed

"Don't worry I saved you." She said petting my hair

"We are not telling anyone this." I said turning red, "I tried to save my girlfriend and got my ass handed to me."

"Language Son." Dad said from the door, "Why are you all on Draco's bed?"

"What time did you get home?" Anna shot back

"Late. We ran into problems."

"Don't lie to them." Mom said, "You and Severus were arrested by muggles and I had to go get you."

"You left us in there all night." Uncle Sev said crankily

"You jinxed those poor people to the point they were unrecognizable."

Anna started bouncing, "Really? Who was it? Was it Dudley? Oh please tell me it was Dudley!"

Uncle Sev smiled at her, "Are you sure you aren't a Slytherin? And no, it was his father."

Harry smirked, "Wicked. Did you turn him into a pig? That's was Hagrid did to Dudley last year."

Uncle Lucius rolled his eyes, "Naturally."

"Remind me to send Hagrid my thanks." Uncle Sev smirked, "Now. About your birthday."

Anna and Harry looked at him warily, "What about it?"

I laughed, "You two act like it's a horrible thing."

"Well considering last year was pretty bad," Anna said

"It's not easy to fit two ten year olds into the crawlspace of an attic." Harry said, "Nor is it comfortable."

Uncle Sev glowered, "Filthy muggles."

"And people wondered _why_ the Dark Lord wanted to eradicate muggles." Dad said shaking his head, "Some of them are terrible."

"Enough of this." Mom said, "They are probably hungry and don't need to hear about your evening in muggle jail."

Anna bounded out after Uncle Sev, "Did you meet anyone cool there? Any drug dealers? Dudley met a drug dealer once who said he'd been to jail a hundred times! Have you ever been to jail before Dad?"

Uncle Sev groaned and listened to her interrogation, never once answering her rapid fire questions. Harry laughed and ran a hand through his hair, making it stand on end.

"You need to do something with that hair." I said, "You look like you've slept outside."

Harry smirked, "Look who's talking bed head."

I jumped up and ran into the bathroom, "At least I can tame mine!"

He followed me into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth, "I like my hair like this. Aunt Petunia tried to cut it off once but it grew back overnight and it looked the same as it did before. Boy was she mad."

Anna poked her head in, "Dad won't tell me about jail."

"I wonder what he did to them." I said brushing my hair into place and picking up my toothbrush.

"I hope it was horrible." Anna said

"I hope they learned a lesson." Harry said, "You know we're lucky we turned out so well."

Anna nodded grabbing a brush, "Praise Merlin for Mrs. Figg and the million cats."

"She needs to work on the chocolate cake though."

"Mrs. Figg?"

"She's lady down the street who watched us a lot growing up." Anna explained, "Uncle Vernon didn't like going out in public with us and she was more than happy to have us over. She couldn't spoil us to much, but she did what she could."

"She has a million cats though." Harry said rinsing out his mouth, "It's bonkers."

"They're nice cats."

"They shed so much hair we could have knitted sweaters."

"It would have been a soft sweater."

"Anna,"

"Harry."

"Draco?" I asked laughing, "Come on guys. I'm starving. And then we have to plan something for your birthday. No Almost-Malfoys are going to have a boring party."

"Almost-Malfoys?" Anna asked

Harry smirked as he left, "Well you two are probably going to get married one day so we're basically family."

Anna and I looked at each other, both of us blushing as we yelled after him.

"Harry!"

**SevPOV**

*Several Hours Earlier*

_Plink!_

"Severus, knock that off."

_Plink!_

"Severus, stop."

_Plink!_

"I mean it, Severus. That's annoying."

_Plink!_

"I'm going to kill you."

_Plink!_

"My wife is going to kill me."

_Plink!_

"Please stop?"

_Plink!_

"I didn't think it would work."

_Plink!_

"That's annoying Severus."

"I know." _Plink!_

Lucius growled and glared at me, "If you hadn't of let him get to the phone we wouldn't be in here."

"I didn't think he would be stupid enough to call the police. He's going to have just as much trouble explaining what happed to him as we are how it happened."

I moved to throw a stone at the pipe on the concrete wall of the jail cell we were currently confined to when Lucius snatched it out of my hand.

"_Enough."_ He growled, "If I hear that one more time I'll jinx you into next week!"

"You sound like you did in school, threatening someone with a jinx."

He sat back, "How long ago did you send your petrounus?"

"Two and a half hours ago."

"She's going to leave us in here all night isn't she?"

"She's your wife. I told you we should have sent for Minerva."

"That bloody woman hates me."

"I hate you right now."

*Two Hours Later*

"Severus it's been forever."

"It's been five hours."

"Isn't she worried about us?"

"Probably not."

"What about the children?"

"They'll get a kick out of this when we get back." I smiled

"You think this is funny?"

I snaked a look at him and nodded, "Exceptionally."

*One Hour Later*

"Do you think they miss us?"

"Lucius, don't make me knock you out."

"I hope Draco will miss me if we die."

"We aren't going to die.

"But if we do, what will happen to the children?"

"You're a bloody drama queen."

"Narcissa would miss me. She's miss my warmth at night."

"She can always cast a warming spell on the bed."

Lucius let out a very undignified snort and we both started laughing. We laughed for a few minutes until the main door opened and Narcissa, in all her glory, stepped into the room.

"And what's so funny?" she asked raising and eyebrow

We both stopped and looked up at her from our spots on the floor, Lucius dared speak first.

"Nothing Honey."

She motioned for the muggle guard to leave before smiling widely at us, "You look dreadful."

"I think she's enjoying this too much, Lucius."

"What did you two do?"

"Severus turned his wife into a horse." Lucius said pointing at me.

"Lucius turned their carpet tie-dyed."

"Severus blew up a wall."

"Lucius changed the wallpaper into unicorns."

"Severus-"

Narcissa started laughing, "You two are acting like children. Did you at least ensure that Harry and Anna will be treated well from now on?"

Lucius smiled and nodded, "Of course. We threatened to string the man up if he dared lay a hand on either of them or even denied them access to their things or basic essentials."

"How did you end up in here exactly?"

"Severus let the man get to the phone."

"Lucius was supposed to be watching him."

She rolled her eyes, "Minerva and Molly are here to help me get you out. You two are horrible."

"But you love me." Lucius said cheekily

She smiled, "Just remember Love, I _can_ cast a warming spell on the bed."

She turned on her heel, ignoring the shocked look on her husband's face, and laughed as she left. I laughed with her.

*Half an Hour Later*

"I mean really Severus! You have two children to look after and you land yourself in Muggle jail!"

"Minerva, I've had enough of your scolding."

"What if we hadn't had been able to secure your release?"

"I have full faith in your abilities and Molly's."

"What if Anna and Harry had been pulled from you?"

I turned on her, "They will never be taken from me. It would take more than the Dark Lord himself to take them from me. Now enough of your scolding, I know, it was rash."

"I think you're turning into a Gryffindor." Narcissa snarked

I cut her a glare, she smiled innocently at me and shrugged. Minerva shook her head.

"I trust you can behave yourself until the school year begins now, Severus? Or should I keep a watch out for you?"

I rolled my eyes, "I think I'm more than adept at keeping myself out of trouble."

"Unless someone threatens Harry or Anna." Lucius said, "Then he and I, because I'm the best Uncle in the entire world, will go deal with the problem."

"And get thrown back into jail." Narcissa said, "You two need to plan. I remember in school you two had plans for everything. And now you just rush in with no plan. Very Griffindor of you."

Lucius looked offended at the comment, but chose not to respond to his wife. A good idea, considering he was possibly sleeping in the proverbial dog house.

"Come on. It's almost 8. The children should be up soon."

We all apparated outside the gate and went into the house.

"Where are they?" I asked

"Draco's room. I figured they'd want to sit up and talk, but with Draco's nose he went to bed early."

We all walked to the door and watched as Draco shifted and pushed Anna off him and onto her brother.

"That wasn't nice." Anna said

"Now I'm cold." Harry complained

"I'm still tired."

"I'm cold. Come cuddle."

"You two are weird." Draco said rolling over to face them as Harry cuddled to Anna.

I rolled my eyes, all three of them were weird. After another few minutes of conversing I swept out, a very determined Anna at my heels, and into the dining room to eat. Anna, who had tired of my silence, turned and went back to Draco's room. It was another few minutes before a laughing Harry and a red faced Anna came back. Draco followed them a minute later, sitting across the table from Anna, neither of them looking at each other.

"I was joking guys." Harry said shaking his head

"You were not." Anna said buttering toast

"Okay so I wasn't. But would it be that bad?"

Anna and Draco glanced at each other before blushing and looking away.

"You two are horrible. I made one comment."

"About what?" Narcissa asked smiling.

"Draco and Anna are going to get married one day." Harry said shrugging

"Harry!" The two said

Lucius and I look at each other and smirked.

"You know that's how Narcissa and Lucius acted at first." I said, "And looked what happened."

Anna ate her toast, ignoring me, while Draco looked between his mother and father.

"Really?"

Anna groaned, "Can we not talk about this? I'm almost twelve."

"And in five years you'll be an adult." Lucius smiled, "We were married at seventeen, weren't be Darling?"

"Yes." Narcissa smiled, "Right after we graduated from Hogwarts."

Anna looked uncomfortable but munched on her toast. Draco was trying to get Anna to look at him, with no response.

"But then again you're was an arranged marriage." I said, "We wouldn't do that to our children though, would we?"

"No, of course not." Narcissa said, "Not unless something drastic happened."

Anna, who finally looked at Draco, gave a small smile as she turned red again.

"Well you know, maybe Voldemort will come back this year and you'll have to get married." Harry said nonchalantly

We all choked, Narcissa and Draco on air, Lucius and I on our drinks as our marks tingled, Anna on her bit of toast.

"Don't say the name!" Draco demanded

"Don't jinx the school year!" Anna and I groaned

"I can't believe the mark still does that." Lucius sulked

Narcissa carefully smoothed out wrinkles on the table, hands shaking a little.

The three children looked at Lucius confused, "The mark?"

I sighed, casting him a disgruntled look, before I rolled my sleeve up and showed them the faded Dark Mark that resided on my arm.

"Whoa." Anna said, "When'd you get a tattoo Dad?"

"It moved!" Draco said

"Can I touch it?" Harry asked

"It's not a tattoo, yes it moves. It was a symbol of the Dark Lord."

Anna looked up at me wide eyed, "You were one of the Death Eaters?"

I nodded, "I made a very big mistake, and by the time I noticed it, it was too late. I went to Lily, hoping maybe she could help me."

"Then one thing led to another and here I am?"

Harry laughed hysterically as I stared at her stunned, Draco choked on his drink.

"Anna!" he said

She shrugged, Merlin she was going to be the death of me.

"You're exactly like your father was at your age." Lucius said shaking his head

I glared at him, "Watch it Luci." I said

He simply glared at me as I smirked at him.


	4. AN Please read!

Guys, i'd like to apologize for the lateness. I am NOT abandoning this story, but updates may be spotty due to the amount of work college has thrown at me. I will try and update at least once a week, at the latest it will be once every two weeks. I hope you are all enjoying year two so far, I know I am. I will be deleting this once the next chapter is posted, so i'm sorry for the false alarm on the chapter update.

But please note I DID UPLOAD CHAPTER THREE! I'm putting this up at the same time so it may cause a little confusion.

Here's to hoping you all are well and illness free, and not pulling hair out from stress or homework.

EJC


End file.
